Love That Never Speaks
by Kereneko
Summary: Naruto gets a volunteer job at a hospital for the mentally ill, were he meets Gaara. The boy who never speaks.Shounenai, AU, NaruGaa
1. Meeting him

I wrote this for a friend.. cause I'm nice. She loves NaruGaa. This is also the longest fanfic I've written. It's also the first AU type story too.

Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi, boyxboy, and OOCness

Disclaimer: dont own naruto!

Enjoy..

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

They said his name was Gaara and as far as they could remember he never spoke or showed much emotion. He'd wonder the halls of the old building or sit in his room, rocking back and forth, the noise of him lightly hitting his head on the wall comforting him. The doctors had tried everything.

ooooooo

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a student at Konoha University. It's my second year there. I recently got a volunteer job at a hospital, a hospital for the mentally sick. My job is to go around and talk with the patients there, to be their friend.

My first day is today. I walked into the old and somewhat scary building. The lobby was homely? No... It's dull. White walls, lumpy couches, couple of plants, few paintings, and a desk. Behind that desk was a lady with shorter dark hair. She was busy filling out paper work, answering the phone, and furiously typing away on her computer.

"Hello, my name is Naruto. I'm here for the volunteer job…" I half smiled and walked up to the desk, leaning on it.

The lady looked at me with a that-was-rude look. "One moment" She said and pressed the hold button on the phone. She got up from her seat. "Hello, we've been expecting you." She nodded and held out her hand. I immediately shook it.

"Follow me please." The woman walked over to a door that was near the desk.

"Oh and my name is Shizune" She smiled and we walked through the door.

ooooooo

The room we were now standing in was I think the office. I had lots of desks, computers, more plants, and another small room off to the side.

"That room is the lounge. They have snack machines and coffee. You can use it anytime you like." She must have noticed my short interest in the room.

"Sure, does it have a fridge?" I asked and took out a small paper bag from my backpack.

"Yep, use it anytime."

"Great.. I'll put my lunch in there" I replied and placed my lunch in the fridge.

"So, you ready to have a tour and meet some people?" She asked me when I came back.

"I guess." I sighed and followed her once again, out a door and into a long hallway.

The first stop we made was the T.V. room. The people inside sat watching the screen like hawks. A few others were playing cards or board games.

This place was just too depressing.

We left that room and continued our tour down the hall. Shizune showed me a lot of other rooms and I even got to meet a few doctors.

ooooooo

"Ready to start working Mr. Uzumaki?" Shizune asked me as we got to the end of our tour.

I nodded.

Shizune pointed to another long hallway. "Over here is the patient's rooms, follow me please" We both walked down the hallway and turn a corner only to stop suddenly.

A boy who seemed about my age stopped pacing the hall and looked up at me with a calm face. He fiery red bangs covered what appeared to be Japanese Kanji. It meant love.

"Hi, my name is Naruto." I smiled and held out my hand.

He stood there in silence, and stared at me.

"Naruto, this is Sabaku no Gaara, Your first patient. He came here went he was eight. Hasn't spoken since he got here, usually doesn't show much emotion either. Don't expect much from him. Ok?" She winked at me and continued walking down the hall. "Come on… you too Gaara." The red-head obeyed and we soon came to a room. Room 206. The room was small, and sorta unfriendly. White walls, a small bed on one side, a nightstand, and a chair in the corner. A stuffed panda lay on his pillow. It was so plain, so boring. Id probably go crazy too just living here for a week.

Gaara climbed on his bed and leaned against the wall. I took the chair. "Have fun you two." Shizune left closing the door behind her.

"So… Gaara is it? Nice to meet you." I slouched against the chair, staring at the boy who was now tapping his head on the wall. "Why do you do that?" I asked.

Gaara stopped and turned to look at me. His eyes showing nothing but sadness and hurt to me. Eyes of a tired boy, like he's been up all night. Maybe eyes that show longing. Longing for someone to talk too. For a friend, or love?

"Have you ever talked" I questioned know that I wouldn't get a reply. "ok then.. I'm going to be your friend, so if you ever do decide to talk. I'm here for you." I nodded satisfied with my little speech.

The boy nodded like he understood. I was a little shocked at this and from the way he quickly looked down, I think he was too.

For the next hour I rambled on about myself, asking him questions. Seeing if we had anything in common. I earned a few small nods in return.

Then it was time to leave. I got up and opened the door. "Goodbye Gaara. See you tomorrow. I waved and he nodded. And I went on my way"

* * *

Hope you like it! sorry if its boring.. and stuff

If i get 10 reviews Ill add the second chapter.. so review it!


	2. That one Blond Kid

Hey, sorry Its a little late.. I did say 10 reviews and ended up with what 16? Yeah, Its late because I got my own computer and was busy working on installing stuff and Microsoft Office was being a dork. Thanks for patiently waiting..

Dislaimer: Dont own naruto.. :p

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V

Around 9AM those doctors came and got me, much like every morning. I knew this day was going to be just like the rest of them. I was taken to that room, where the doctors made me lay on that cold leather chair and pester me. Asking me those questions, bring back those painful memories of my childhood, memories I never wanted to remember. I don't reply. Don't want to. Do I even remember how to talk? The Doctors should give up. It's not worth it.

After an hour as usual, I end up going silently back to my room. I'd sit on my bed and stare of into the distance. Then I'd just start tapping my head against the wall. I don't know why I do that. Being in this little white room creates an eerie silence. I bet I like the sound.

Then lunch will come, usually something nasty. I almost never eat it. Maybe the water I get with it. I drink that. Oh and of course you get your medicine for day. The stuff that keeps you "happy" as the doctors say. It doesn't work though… I'm not happy yet.

After lunch I usually roam the halls of the old building. Nothing else to do anyway. Today however was different. As I paced back and forth, back and forth, back and BAM! I almost ran into a Damn Blonde kid. He blankly stared at me.

"Hi! My name is Naruto!" He energetically spoke and stuck his hand out.

Great… another Idiot added to this Looney bin. I stayed still and calm, unsure if I should trust him.

"This is Sabaku No Gaara, your first patient. " Shizune introduced me. I've known this lady for a long time now. She's one of the nicer one's here. Shizune is also Dr. Tsunade's assistant. She continued explaining about me to the blond, which I quick drowned out. It's not like I want to hear about my past for the millionth time. I snapped back to reality when I was told to follow them.

We came to my room, number 206. I climbed on my bed, my knees pulled close to my chest, my pale arms wrapped around them. The other boy took a seat in my chair. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Have fun you two." Shizune nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"So your name is Gaara? Nice to meet you!" Naruto smiled at me.

Quite bored of the boy already, I started the head tapping. This is going to be a long hour.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto calmly said. His voice sounded serious. I stopped at looked at him. My tired eyes moved slowly side to side and then I looked down into my lap.

"Do you ever talk?" He asked me again with the serious tone. I looked up at him.

He stared back at me like he was waiting for a reply. "I'm going to be you friend ? So if you ever do talk… I'm here for you. Ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

What was it? His blonde hair? His Bright blue eyes? The whisker like marks on his cheek... or maybe it was that hideous orange sweatshirt he was wearing. I... I nodded.

But why? What in the world was so special about this boy?

* * *

Sorry its kind of sort and stuff... Review please. Id also like any help critique too. :3 


End file.
